Not So Innocent
by superyuui
Summary: The real reason behind Fai's strange behaviour in Clow Country. Spoilers for chatpers 184 and 185. Heavily Implied KuroFai.


Not-so innocent

**Not So Innocent**

"_Thanks again for back there! You saved me from dropping all our shop's goods!"_

"_Oh, no—"_

"_We really are very grateful; my son's just very clumsy..."_

Fai watched the scene play with a small smile on his face. He sensed Kurogane at his side, and knew the taller man was probably watching him, like he had in Nihon.

"Not a whiff of hostility from either of them," the ninja mumbled gruffly, loud enough only for Fai's ears, "Maybe we can let our guard down a little."

Fai had to resist snapping at Kurogane for that. The ninja was intelligent, and Fai knew he wasn't talking literally, for Kurogane would never suggest such a thing in the face of as much danger as Fei Wong Reed.

Annoyed, he kept his originally true smile in place, replying with a nonchalant "Indeed."

Fai was suddenly aware of someone's eyes sweeping him, and instantly damned Kurogane for being in his blind-spot. He bent forward slightly and risked a glance over his shoulder, his gut dropping in shock when his suspicions were proved true, and almost blushing at exactly where (or what) the ninja had fixed his intent gaze upon.

Fai grinned almost sadistically and, pretending to be interested in something caught between the cobblestones, bent forward further, only vaguely aware that he was not only giving Kurogane the show of his life, but also half of the marketplace too.

"Are you people foreigners?"

Fai quickly straightened up, grinning slightly at the aggravated growl from somewhere on his left, before answering. The villagers were all very curious, but also polite, and he was almost pleased by replying to their questions. After a lifetime of lying, honesty was a nice, refreshing feeling, and didn't leave a chilling weight in his chest.

"Enjoy your stay then. A festival is coming up soon!"

Fai felt the ninja's eyes prowling over him again, and this time couldn't completely hide his smirk.

"The nights of this country are very cold, you definitely can't sleep outside!"

Syaoran looked indecisive, and Fai took it as his chance. He stooped over again, this time sure to do it in such a way that left quite a bit of his tightly-clad thighs uncovered by his coat. Syaoran didn't notice his provocative gesture, and instead assumed that Fai merely wanted to know his idea, whatever it was. Fai didn't really pay attention, but made sure to wipe the smirk from his face.

"I want some more information."

Fai and Kurogane traded glances, the blonde feeling some accomplishment in the fact that the taller man looked slightly redder and very annoyed, though both could really be attributed to the heat.

During the course of the evening, Fai was proud to say that he managed to further aggravate the ninja in similar ways, including stretching far enough for his shirt to ride up, dropping his fork a total of five times and (he was most proud of this one) falling into Kurogane's lap in a "bout of dizziness from the unforgiving heat", as Mokona put it.

"You surely must be tired. Please rest well tonight."

"Thank you."

Fai noticed Kurogane coming up behind him, his expression raging, but the blonde effectively cut off whatever he was going to say by instead speaking to Syaoran.

"I tried to ask about it during dinner… but it seems there weren't any strange happenings lately."

"Bastard must be acting careful, so that he won't be noticed." Kurogane growled in agreement, and Fai again noticed dryly that the ninja probably wasn't only referring to Reed.

They all sloped upstairs, the day's events surprisingly making them more tired than they would usually be, and Fai heard Kurogane curse under his breath when they all decided to share the one room.

X o X o X o X o X o X

"If it hurts then say so from the start!! _Idiot_…" Fai hissed, delivering Kurogane a swift hit to the side of the head.

"Bastard!!" the ninja yelped, before Fai cut him off, his voice solemn.

"When you're with others, there are more things you can't hide. If they find out later, it'll be more painful for Syaoran-kun and Mokona."

"You're one to talk." Kurogane grumbled, and Fai agreed with the statement under a disarming smile.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Fai turned away.

"You should take that cloak and your armour off," Fai ordered, "I'm going to clean that wound. Even if you won't ask for it, it needs to be done."

Kurogane nearly threw Fai out when he heard the blonde mutter 'idiot' under his breath again.

Fai bent over to remove his boots, this time unaware of his provocation, only realising it when he heard a deep, possessive growl from beside him.

"_At least there are two beds..."_ Fai thought, expression devoid of amusement. He sighed and carelessly dumped his coat on the floor, looking curiously out the window across the desert plains as his fingers automatically moved to the clasps of his shirt.

He paused, seeing Kurogane's reflection in the glass staring intently at him, his large figure not moving from the middle of the room. His stomach dropped when he recognised what kind of intention was held in his deep red eyes, dreading yet anticipating what they promised, and yet he couldn't help but grin as he was swiftly pinned to the bed.

X o X o X

"Hey Fai! Kurogane! Did you suddenly get sleepy yesterday?"

Fai and Kurogane shared a hidden smirk.


End file.
